


New Romantics

by Celestlian



Series: The Little Mermaid [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Literature, Romance, fan fiction, gay is better, here be gay, screw heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe Vanessa to be a completely different person from Ursula and an actual soul that Ursula used. So no, this is not Ariel/Ursula, this is actually Ariel/Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

A beautiful deep shade of purple met equally amazing aqua blue. Ariel was entranced. She couldn't think; her mind was all fuzzy. She didn't care though. 

Vanessa smirked slightly, looking at Ariel. Her hypnosis was working - Ariel was now under her spell. She eyed the student's pink dress. It suited her. Pure and innocent, just like she was. A sly smile played on her ruby lips. She leaned in, batting her eyelashes at her. Vanessa put a hand on Ariel's waist and pulled her close. 

Ariel felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked into the brunette's gorgeous, deep brown eyes. 

Vanessa kissed her. Ariel kissed back, her eyes fluttering shut. The hypnotist pulled away, looking at the redhead. She smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.  
The shell necklace she used for hypnotising had lost its glow. The spell was broken, but the love, she knew, was genuine. Ariel and Vanessa stared at each other before Vanessa pulled her into another kiss. This time though, it wasn't teasing. It was passionate, loving and caring. Vanessa wanted to show how much Ariel meant the world to her.  
Ariel kissed back deeper than before. Vanessa then broke the kiss and grinned at a blushing Ariel.  
"And you keep saying you're heterosexual," the redhead smiled.  
"Please," Vanessa scoffed. "Straight is boring."  
With a widening grin, she pulled Ariel into yet another kiss.  
This time, it would probably last longer. Vanessa briefly wondered what she'd do afterwards, but then her thoughts whooshed away as she and Ariel delved deep into the luxurious world of romance.


End file.
